Louito: Jealous
by ladydoctor
Summary: Series of short chapters / Saito and Louise are falling apart, but, as they say, jealousy works better than Cupid's arrow.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Before anyone asks, yes this is a short story. No, this not the only and last chapter. There are a few others, all equally as short. Reviews are loved. If someone requests the rest, I'll upload it.**

* * *

I watched him, surrounded by the most beautiful girls in our school. Girls with lust in their eyes as they fought over him playfully, ruffling his hair and pressing themselves up against him. I stood there watching, as they giggled and stroked his arm. And he did nothing. I bit my lip to hold my anger, and then one of them looked over at me and grinned with delight.

_Baka, baka, baka! Saito. Baka Inu! You're gonna get an __earful__._

I began to make my way there, when suddenly she pushed the other girls out of the way, looked deeply into Saito's eyes, reached up on her toes and kissed him. I froze waiting for his reaction. My the world seemed to spin faster and soon my eyes were blurry with tears, so much that I didn't see his reaction.

Or maybe it was because before he do anything after all.

I ran.

"Louise!" My heart twisted at the sound of my name coming from his lips.

_Don't look back Louise, _I told myself, _Don't you dare._


	2. Chapter 2

I hated crying. I hated crying over that idiot.

_Because I love you! I love you! My heart pounds madly from just seeing you, that's what love is right?_

Did you really mean that Saito? Then, why didn't you push her away? I thought the only person you'd ever want to kiss you was me; I guess I'm just as stupid as you for believing that you loved me.

_I love you, Louise. _

How funny it was that those words could so easily slip off his tongue, how they could be twisted as a lie so easily. What was even funnier was the way they could be said, and that if the right person said them, anyone could believe it. Just like I did.

_I really love you._

"No you don't!" I shrieked and sank to the floor, wrapping my arms around my knees and crying even more hysterically than before. Somehow, in between hiccupping and sobbing Giullio had walked into the room and placed one arm around my shoulders.

"A-Ah... Giullio..." I said, sniffing and wiping my eyes with the back of my sleeve, "How are you?"

I faked a smile, and he, unconvinced, wrapped one arm around my shoulder, inviting me. Helplessly, I buried my face in his chest and bawled ungracefully.


	3. Chapter 3

"..That's what happened." I completely glumly, not meeting his gaze; I was embarrassed after sharing such an emotional moment with him, and would not look at him because of it.

"I see," he said, giving up on trying to meet my eyes and stared straight ahead, smiling knowingly, "So, you're jealous."

My face burst into flames and I settled for memorizing every list detail of my shoes, "I guess..." I mumbled, fiddling with my laces.

Just in my periphery, I saw him absentmindedly run his fingers through his hair and smirked, "I know just how to fix that."

When I looked up, I saw he was getting nearer and nearer to my face by the second. My stomach dropped and my heart raced, but not like how it would when Saito looked my way, or when he smiled. This feeling was sickly, making my stomach churn.

Then I snapped.

Saito didn't feel this way when he was around girls, or when they would break the boundary of personal space; why should I be any different?

I swallowed, back away slightly, but keeping our eyes locked; "H-how?" I stammered, failing at trying to keep my voice confident and strong.

His mischievous smirk stretched even more, as he tauntingly parted his lips, his warm breath brushing against my mouth.

He didn't even need to say it; I knew what the answer was regardless of him saying it or not.

Nervously, I closed my eyes, ignored the nauseating feeling that was boiling up inside of me, slightly resembling a washing machine, and waited, trying to get it over and done with.

It was just kissing right?

The door swung open and slammed loudly against the wall next to it. Instinctively, my eyes opened to gawk at the figure standing in the doorway.

"S-Saito?"


	4. Chapter 4

There stood the reason for all my tears, his chest heaving and his breath coming out as ragged pants. His eyes lit up when they registered my presence, and his brows knitted together when he noticed the proximity between me and Giullio.

Hardening his jaw, he began to make his way over to us. Giullio smiled and backed away, folding his hands behind his head and leaning against the wall; he was expecting for Saito to explode, and was waiting for it –proudly, for some reason.

Abruptly, he took one of my hands, pulling me to his side impatiently, and then swiftly stepping in front possessively.

I watched as his hand twitched at where his sword was, and he eyed Giullio threateningly; Giullio merely sat there with a smug smile.

This seemed to anger Saito even more, because he clenched one of his hands into a fist and raised it.

"S-Saito!" I cried, just before he was going to charge towards him; I grabbed his arm, pulling down back to his side.

Giullio chuckled under his breath and stood up.

As he walked towards the door, he fleetingly sent a wink in my direction; the door slammed shut, and I dropped Saito's arm gently.

I walked around him, attempting to meet his gaze; his eyes were cold, and that was all I could see, as his banged draped over them, hiding them.

Saito snatched the hand I was still holding tenderly back to his side, fiercely.

"I'll see you in your room." His voice sharp, and bitter; it cuts through me, and I have to bite my lip to stop it from quivering, though my voice trembles regardless.

"S-Saito?" It's like a vulnerable, helpless whimper.

But it's too late –he's gone.


End file.
